Hallmark Lives
by Animangod
Summary: Youou Steele (Kurogane) and Fai Fluorite have been married for some years, when Fai finds out he has Stage 4 Throat cancer. Sakura Kinomoto is assigned as his live-in medical assistant. Inspired by Christmas in Conrad, a Hallmark's movie.


CHAPTER I

That Sunday morning, Sakura packed up her suitcase. A weeks worth of clothes, medication, stethoscope, everything she needed to take with her for her occupation and for the needs of who she would soon meet. There were a couple of pads packed away just in case she started, although she did not expect to just yet. Once she had everything ready, she checked the time on her phone before stuffing it in her purse and dragging her suitcase out to her car. It was placed in the trunk before she went back to the front door and locked up since no one would be home for some time. She returned to her car and climbed into the driver's seat, shut the door and put the key into the ignition. It only took one steady turn of the key to bring the engine to life, and she carefully backed out of her driveway, and out onto the open road.

Sakura parked her car herself as she pulled up in the parking lot of an upscale hotel. Locking up for now, she headed inside and went to the front desk, and let the receptionist there know who she was and that she was there to pick up Eriol Hiiragizawa, and asked if they could page his room and let him know. Once confirmation was established, she went to sit in one of the plush chairs in the lobby to wait for him. A few minutes passed before Eriol walked over from the hotel elevator with his luggage, and smiled at Sakura.

"Ready?"

Sakura nodded as she stood up, and helped Eriol bring his luggage to the car.

"Do you have everything you need?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I made sure to check I had everything before I left my room."

Opening up the back seat of her car, Sakura picked up Eriol's things for him, and loaded them inside. He climbed into the passenger seat. When they were both wearing seat belts and all doors were closed, she turned the car back on and drove away from the hotel and to the airport. Traffic was busy, even with how early in the day it was, but soon they made it there with a couple hours for Eriol to get through security screening and get to his flight gate.

She paused in the passenger Departure drop-off zone at LAX. Sakura helped Eriol gather his luggage just outside the airport and bid him farewell and good luck on his business trip.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," she said with a gentle smile.

"I'll text you when I'm all settled in."

"Alright, I'll be at work so I might not respond immediately, but it'll be nice to know you made it there safely."

A few hours later, Sakura pulled up into a residential area. Each two-story home had a style of its own instead of being designed to look exactly the same. Examining the house addresses, she pulled up in front of one. At first, it didn't appear anyone was home, a camper trailer in the driveway, but no motor vehicle. In the yard next to it, Sakura noticed a young man working, doing some lawn maintenance.

"Excuse me," she spoke politely, trying to get his attention.

Looking up from his project, he turned to see who was looking for who's attention, seeing an unfamiliar face. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to know if this is the Fluorite residence?"

There was a curt nod. "Yeah. Fai Fluorite lives there, him and his husband, Youou Steele. They should be home soon. Mr. Steele is probably coming back home from the hospital with Fai as we speak."

"Thank you," Sakura smiled at him although had no idea what his name was.

"Ah, the name is Syaoran. Syaoran Reed."

"Thank you, Syaoran."

After about five minutes, Sakura noticed a large truck pull up to the driveway, and slowly inch up the curb before continuing on up the driveway. Painted on the outside of the truck was a company logo of Steele's Steel.

The first to get out was a tall man, roughly 6'6" and well-toned. He had black hair that was showing signs of graying. He did not match the description she was given of the patient at all, so Sakura made the guess he was the husband the young man had mentioned.

With the engine off, Youou climbed out of the vehicle, shutting the door behind him, before coming around to the other side, where he opened the door for someone who closely matched the description she received. Youou helped the man out of the car. Almost a head smaller, thin framed, pale skinned and platinum blond.

As he climbed out, Fai used a cane to help keep him steady on his two feet, and Sakura slowly approached the two males with a kind smile on her face.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them. Fai smiled back while Youou scowled at her presence.

"Good afternoon," Fai returned the greeting. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto. I was informed you needed a live-in medical assistant."

"Need is the wrong word," Youou grumbled.

Fai lightly tapped Youou's nose, repeatedly, making him go a little cross-eyed at the gesture. "Play nice."

Fai headed on inside and almost immediately went to relax in the rocker chair in the living room, while he told Youou to show Sakura around the place. Begrudgingly, he did so.


End file.
